


My Soul Shall Fly

by iphis18



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Children, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Movie, institutional misogyny, the inevitability of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis18/pseuds/iphis18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I'm glad that I am born to die/From grief and woe my soul shall fly</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul Shall Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wild Night and A New Road](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/121602) by PlayerPiano. 



As a child you run wild and they _let_ you.

Soon there will come the corsets and those long closed-in halls with those long closed-in walls, but for now your cheeks are rosy and your arms free in the middy blouse and you don’t see anything around you but the wide open sky.

(Anything at all, so it is hardly a surprise when the carriage clatters too close on the open road where you are breathing in your last breath of air.)

(You do not cry, for there is nothing left for you to do but to die.)


End file.
